


Свобода или...

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Allegory, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Embedded Images, Gen, Sketches, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: « – Клянусь, что меня живого не возьмут! – вскричал с жаром поручик Кузьмин. – Я давно сказал: «Свобода или смерть!»Ипполит Муравьев бросился к нему на шею: они обнялись, поменялись пистолетами и оба исполнили клятву»
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2021





	Свобода или...

**Author's Note:**

> **Количество:** сет из 2х скетчей  
>  **Размер:** 1500x1300px, 1500x1100px  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

  


[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4f/c9/67tuG3n1_o.jpg)

  



End file.
